


Wires

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, F/M, Gen, Ramsay/Reader smut, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: Reader and Ramsay get into a fight, Reader says something about Jon being a better lover, then lots of smut.





	Wires

The walk back from the feast felt like it took forever. So many things were on your mind and the silence between you and your lover, Ramsay, was not helping the awkwardness. All you could hear was the crunch of snow beneath your boots.  
Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard, had too much wine at your sisters wedding and flirted with you shamelessly. Ramsay had watched the whole time, and you didnt know it but he went to Sansa for some advice.   
Of course you were loyal to Ramsay, so you didn't flirt back, but Sansa nor Ramsay knew that. So she told him to leave you. But you were unaware of that advice.   
Once you got back to your cabin room Ramsay slammed and locked the door, making you jump. "So, you like the northern bastard more than me now, is it?" He asked as he slowly took off his leather gloves, placing them on the nearest table. He was a northern bastard himself but you didn't bother to correct him. Ramsay was quite rude when you corrected him.  
"What?" You laughed lightly, tilting your head. "No, my love. He simply had too much wine."  
"It looked like you were enjoying his boldness." Ramsay could get quite jealous at times and it was rather annoying. You sighed and took your gloves off, running your fingers through your hair. "I don't want our houses thinking my soon to be wife is a whore."   
His words struck you like a knife. A whore? How dare he call you that? You did nothing wrong! "I am not a whore!" You exlaimed with surprise, furrowing your brows and looking him over as he turned from taking his cloak off. "How dare you say such things? I've never once strayed from you." Tears started to prick at your eyes and you just saw red. "Maybe I should have flirted back with Jon. He seemed like a loyal boy who wouldn't insult me."  
Ramsays eyes widened with anger. "And maybe I should have listened to Sansa and left you."   
You lost all self control at that point. "Maybe you should. Go fuck the redhead slut, I'm sure she wants it." You said, not bothering to undress more. You had a feeling you wouldn't be sharing a room with Ramsay anymore after this. "Maybe she'll fuck you better. And maybe Jon will be better at fucking me, unlike you." You said and looked him dead in his ice cold blue eyes which were filled with anger and disbelief.   
He walked towards you, closing the gap in only a few strides. He slammed his hands against the wall beside your head, making you jump. "What did you say?" He whispered, searching your face for any signs of emotion.  
"I said-"  
He put a hand over your mouth, a bit too firmly, and leaned in. "I heard what you said. Take your clothes off now, I'm going to set you straight and prove you wrong." You weren't in the mood, but once you glanced down and saw how hard Ramsay was through his pants you couldn't help but quake. Ramsay had quite the cock, you couldn't deny that, and Jon was probably more of a love maker. You didn't like that. You liked hard sex, you liked it when Ramsay made you scream. You liked the bruises you both littered eachother with. Jon couldn't give you what Ramsay did.   
Ramsay removed his hand and backed away, taking his clothes off. You did the same, taking off your fur cloak and heavy dress. Soon you were naked, waiting for Ramsay to finish with his pants. But he didn't- he just pushed you to the bed.   
"Sit down." He said, looking down at you with those commanding eyes of his. You swallowed hard and bit your lip as you sat down on the fur covered bed, the soft fabric feeling pleasant against your naked thighs and ass.   
Ramsay kneeled on the floor and spread your legs by your knees, his grip firm on your skin. He dove forward and covered your cunt with his mouth, catching you by surprise.   
"Oh, gods!" You cried out in joy, tossing your head back and bucking your hips up so he had better access. His wonderful tongue circled your clit and two of his long, slender fingers entered your slick entrance. You moaned and grabbed two fist fulls of his hair, guiding him around as he pleased you. Soon your clit could take it no more and you felt the heat building up, causing your legs to shake. "Ramsay!" You gasped as you fell over the edge, letting out a long sigh of relief as you came.   
It took you a moment to regain your bearings, and when you did you found yourself on your back with Ramsay between your legs. He smirked at you, you could barely see him through your glazed eyes, you were still drunk off the mind blowing orgasm. He said nothing as he guided his thick cock between your legs and into your cunt, his head popping in painfully before he slid in easily. He sighed at the feeling and grabbed onto your hips firmly, making sure to press down hard enough to leave bruises. He knew you loved seeing them.   
In only a matter of seconds he was fucking you senseless, your entire body moving back and forth. He grunted as he fucked you, the tip of his cock brushing against your special spot perfectly. You moaned and closed your eyes, grabbing a fistful of fur. Ramsay quickly grabbed your hands and held them above your head, giving you more soon to be bruises.   
You managed to grin as he fucked you, and he noticed.   
"Something amusing you?" He panted, sweat dripping off his face.   
"You said you'd set me straight. I'm not feeling like I've learned a lesson yet." You prepared for what you knew what was coming. Ramsay gritted his teeth and grabbed your waist, flipping you over onto your stomach. He left for a split second before coming back with wire, the kind that would cut you if you slid it against your skin too much. He tied your legs and arms together, causing a bit of panic to arise. "Ramsay?" You asked nervously, but before you could say anything else his hand came down incredibly hard on your ass. You screamed in surprise, your body jolting and the wire rubbing in a warning against your soft skin.  
"Don't speak." He commanded and got back on top of you, pushing your head into the pillow. You couldn't breathe at all, your nose and mouth were covered by the pillow and he knew it. He held your face down as he guided his cock back inside your cunt, this time fucking you rough and deep, rather than fast and hard. It wasnt unpleasant, but you didn't prefer it.   
Your lungs screamed for air as he fucked you and you felt the wire beginning to cut your wrists. You tried not to move your arms and legs as much as possible but it was hard when you were being smothered.   
Right as everything started to turn black Ramsay grabbed your hair and yanked your head up. You gasped in a lungful of air, finally feeling pleasure again now that you could breathe.   
"Is this what you wanted?" He asked in a voice that sent chills down your spine, it sounded like he was amused you almost died. "A lesson?" He asked and spanked you again, your body jerking and blood trickling down your arms.   
You weren't going to say no. "Please Ramsay, I need to cum." You said instead, hoping it would please him.   
He just laughed and shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me, my love, I almost smothered you to death and you still want to cum. I'll let you cum." He said and continued fucking you, getting closer to his orgasm by the sight of blood on your arms and blood beading around your ankles. He fucked you deep, his own orgasm coming quick. His breathing quickened and you liftsd your hips, your ankles getting cut in the process but you didnt care, you needed to cum. You came quickly, groaning loudly and explicitly. Your cunt tightened around Ramsays cock and he came right with you, spurting his cum deep inside you.   
After a few moments of heavy breathing he untied the wire and you sat up, running a hand through your sweaty hair. "That was amazing." You laughed breathlessly, your chest heaving.  
Ramsay nodded, breathing heavily. "I need to sleep now. Tomorrow, I'll kill Jon Snow. Tonight, I rest." You knew he was joking but it still worried you. But you slept none the less, the blood drying around your arms and ankles as you and your lover curled up under the warm blankets.


End file.
